Somewhat Schwanger
by SausageMahoney98
Summary: (Female Germany/Male Italy) Sequel to "Schwanger". Germany was glad that she could finally see her feet again, but baby Lotte was proving to be quite a handful! Luckily she has the help of Uncle Prussia, Uncle Japan, and Uncle Romano, along with Italy's. Or maybe...unluckily.
1. Chapter 1

_Heh...well, I decided to re-write this chapter because it kinda sucked before. LOL, now you're all probably wondering what it was like before. Oh, wait a minute, no you're not. *forever alone*_

_Still credit to dasmartgirl for the title and inspiration! Yay! _

* * *

Germany felt many things towards Italy, but love was not one of them.

Well, not sexual love, perhaps, but family and friendship love, yes, of course. She loved the way he made her feel better when she was on the brink of insanity after a horrible day, or the way he always cared for her when she was sick. She loved how carefree he was and how easygoing he could be. But...she had never felt anything sexual towards him except one night of her life...and that had been the night their daughter had been conceived.

She would never forget that night; it had been the night she had lost her virginity, and also the night she had been blessed with a beautiful, healthy little girl.

But...well, _blessed_ was a strong word.

"Oh, for the love of Christ..." she moaned, screwing her eyes closed as the scream of an infant rang through the house, disturbing her sleep. "Lotte...I swear to god..."

Italy stirred beside her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Is she...is is she up again?" he murmured, glancing around the room confusedly. Germany nodded and began to put on her slippers, preparing to go and attend to her hysterical daughter. "I'll go, if you'd rather sleep." he offered.

"Of course I'd rather sleep, but you know that she wants to nurse."

"So? There's milk in the fridge! I could just warm it up!"

"This way I won't have to pump in the morning! Now go back to sleep!" she snapped, opening the bedroom door and slamming it behind her. Italy waited until the sound of her footsteps faded before he let his scowl melt into a smile. Germany was so cute when she was being hostile.

True, he knew that she probably didn't even want to hug him after what he had done to her before, and especially after having to give birth in the back of a car, but he couldn't help admiring her. She was very pretty with her long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Plus, her breasts didn't hurt anything, except maybe her back. And now that she was nursing...Italy hadn't ever wanted her more than he did now.

So why didn't she feel the same way about him?

"Lotte Axel Vargus, I swear to god that if you cry one more time tonight—" Germany muttered, marching over to the small crib beneath the window of the nursery and scooping the terrified baby out from it.

Lotte Vargus was a pretty girl who took after her papa; carmine hair with an odd curl on the right side of her head, chubby cheeks and olive-toned skin. Her eyes were the only thing that she had inherited from her mother. Their icy-blue color seemed to pierce your very soul.

"Shush child..." Germany muttered, smiling nonetheless. No matter how she may have acted or what she may have said, it couldn't be denied that Germany loved Lotte with all her heart and always would. "Are you hungry?" there was no response, but really, she hasn't been expecting one. But when she held Lotte to her breast, the babe squirmed away, fussing noisily. "Not hungry?!"

It was a very rare occasion when Lotte did not want to breastfeed. She wanted to be nursed everywhere they went; church (which Italy was making them attend), restaurants where they stopped for lunch after shopping, places they were shopping at, in the car, at the park, while she slept...she truly took after Italy; a bottomless stomach.

Figuring the child had probably just been given a fright or had a nightmare, Germany held her close to her heart and cuddled her in her favorite blanket, a little white, hand-knit blanket from Hungary. Swaying back and forth, she hummed the song that always (somehow) calmed Lotte down: "Please Read the Letter that I Wrote".

Soon, Lotte's whimpers faded to be replaced by slow, rhythmic breathing. She was asleep. Finally. Now Germany could go back to sleep and hopefully not be woken up again. Because of she was...it wasn't going to be a fun day of training for Japan and Italy. Stumbling slightly, she made her way towards her bedroom and opened the door again, to find Italy already asleep, curled up in a small bundle of blankets.

"Oh Italy..." she sighed, smirking and climbing into bed with him. _Poor thing,_ she thought, _he really does try_. "Gute Nacht, Italy."

"Ve...Ti amo, Germany..." Germany hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Ich...Ich liebe dich...Italia..."

* * *

_Re-written chapter is so much better! But don't worry! The allies will be in this! _

_Please drop a review, because I like them and I enjoy reading what you have to say. _

_Hasta la Pasta! _

_SausageMahoney98_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I just...blargh. But, here's something to make up for my absence! Sorry again! :(**

Italy had decided that part of being a good father meant taking care of the baby while her mother slept in. After all, poor Germany hadn't had a decent night of sleep in about seven months now. Well, at least she wasn't pregnant anymore and didn't have to worry about Lotte kicking up a storm.

"Buongiorno, my beautiful little ragazza!" Italy smiled, scooping his daughter up out of her cradle and nestling her close to his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she gurgled up at him. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you little one?"

His answer was a sharp tug on his curl from his daughter. Italy blushed and unfurled his daughter's fingers, stammering slightly.

"N-no no, tesoro...that's...that's for mutti only..." he walked from the nursery down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen, where he found Prussia and Romano already awake and eating. By the looks of it, Romano had made scrambled eggs with salsa.

"Morning! Aw, wook at the wittle cutie!" Prussia cooed, swooping down on his niece and ruffling her hair, which was remarkably thick for a child of her age. "How's my favorite nichte doing?" Romano rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, she's your _only_ niece."

"I know! That's what makes her my favorite!" Prussia laughed. "Here Feli, let me take her while you eat breakfast!"

"Oh, nī-chan, are you sure?" Italy asked nervously. He didn't want to trouble Prussia...

"Yeah! I love that little demon spawn! Lemme hold her!" a bit reluctantly, Italy handed his daughter over to Prussia, who cuddled her and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Speaking of demon spawn," Romano said, looking up from the newspaper, "where's the potato bitch?"

"Romano! Don't call her that!" Italy tsked. "I love her, and she loves me! And I don't want Lotte to hear you disrespecting her mutti like that!"

"She doesn't understand what I'm saying, she's two months old." Romano rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. Italy's frown deepened, but as he spooned some of the eggs off his plate into his mouth, he couldn't help but smile. Living with Spain might piss Romano off, but it sure did wonders for his cooking.

"Hey, Italy, when are you going to pop the question to my schwester?" Prussia asked, looking up from his niece, who currently had a handful of his hair (Lotte had an obsession with hair, it seemed).

"_What_?! You want me to _marry_ her?!"

"Well yeah! You have a kid with her! Don't you think little Lotte is going to feel awkward growing up without married parents?" Italy hadn't thought about it that way before.

True, he secretly would have loved to married Germany, but he didn't know if she wanted to marry him. After all, she pretty much treated him like she thought he was disgusting. She often yelled at him, and although the two were close friends, they had no romantic interests in each other. The night that Lotte had been conceived had been a one-night-stand, nothing more. And there had been alcohol involved, so...

"I don't think she'd want to get married to me." Italy murmured, drowning his sudden sorrows in more eggs.

"I don't blame her!" Romano scoffed. "Who'd want to get married to you?"

"Ve! That's so mean, fratello!"

Suddenly, Lotte screeched and flapped her arms, her eyes wide. Prussia laughed and tweaked her nose.

"Looks like someone's hungry." he said, grinning. "Where is my lazy sister?"

"She's not lazy! She had to get up three times last night to take care of Lotte, and twice was for feeding! She's tired!"

"Lazy, tired—what's the difference?" Prussia shrugged, walking over to the fridge and pulling a bottle off the second shelf. "How long should I warm this up?"

"Umm...I think Germany said about three minutes..." Italy said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, three minutes sounds right."

"You idiot! Do you know how hot that would make that stuff?! You'd melt her mouth off! It's just one minute!" Romano cried. Honestly, what would they do without me? He thought.

"One minute it is then, because I don't want my only niece's mouth to melt off." Prussia popped the bottle into the microwave and entered one minute. Lotte watched in fascination the entire time, her eyes following the bottle hungrily. As soon as the bottle was taken out of the microwave, she grabbed at it hungrily and screeched until Prussia popped it into her mouth. She sucked at it, downing half of the milk within two minutes.

"Ve! She was hungry, huh? Poor thing..." Italy murmured, reaching across the table to ruffle her hair. "Speaking of hungry, Romano, did you make any sausage?"

"Sausage?! I told you you've been hanging out with that potato bitch too much!" his older brother indignantly yelled. "Sausage...if only Grandpa could see what his grandson had become..."

* * *

Germany groaned and rolled over, squishing her face into her pillow as she tried to block out the sunlight that streamed through the slots in the blinds. Even though she knew that she had overslept, somehow she felt as though she had woken up early.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up slightly, she caught sight of the framed photographs on her bedside table; the print of Lotte's ultrasound, one of Italy with his hands on her nine-month belly and a faint smile playing across her lips, a picture of her in the hospital holding Lotte in her arms and glaring up at the camera (she had told Italy that she didn't want her picture taken while she looked so shitty), and a picture of the Allies standing next to her hospital bed. The cards from the other countries surrounded the photos. She smiled fondly at the memory and closed her eyes as she pictured the scene.

* * *

_"Well Ms. Beilschmidt, you seem to be in a stable condition. It's lucky that your daughter was in the proper position, or her birth would have been much more complicated." Germany's midwife, ironically, a young man, smiled down at her. _

_"Ve! What a relief!" Italy murmured sleepily, snuggling his chin on her arm and smiling lethargically up at her. _

_"And what about my child? Is she alright?" Germany couldn't relax without knowing whether or not her baby had been born correctly and healthy. _

_"She's happy and healthy, ma'am." the midwife said. "In fact, we're just finishing up some routine procedures and then we can bring her to you. In the meantime, you can sleep for a few hours. Just press this button if you start to feel lightheaded or if you feel nauseous."_

_"Thank you." Germany sighed and laid back on her pillows, snuggled down under the covers, and then cracked one open to see Italy staring intently and concernedly up at her. "Yes, Italia?" _

_"Well...I'm...I'm just worried about you." he said, softly and almost inaudibly. "You just had a baby and—"_

_"Italy, let me tell you something." Germany said, looking him hard in the eyes. "If you and Prussia and Romano keep treating me like I'm made of glass or like I could die at any second, I swear to God I'll kill all of you." Italy's smile grew and his eyes sparkled. _

_"I knew you were okay." he whispered, trying desperately to stay awake. "I...Ti amo, Doitsu..." he mumbled, before his breathing steadied and he fell silent. Germany grinned dotingly down at the little red-head and ran her fingers through his hair, stroking the soft waves that his hair fell in. _

_She must have drifted off to sleep (but only briefly), because the next thing she knew, there were voices from outside in the hallway, and someone was knocking on her door. She grumbled and rubbed her eyes a few times before calling to her visitors, "Come in." _

_The door swung open to reveal five people that Germany would really have preferred not to see. Those five people being, of course, Russia, America, Britain, France, and China. The Allies had come to bug her and interrupt her well-deserved rest. _

_"Oh great, it's you guys." she muttered, rolling her eyes. Britain tried to smile, placing a bundle of flowers on the table next to her hospital cot. _

_"Erm...yes, it's "us guys". We...we came to...congratulate you. And to—"_

_"Germany, dude!" America yelled, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her into a tight hug. She startled and blushed slightly as he nuzzled her and laughed. "Congrats on your kid! I bet she's so cute, lemme see her! Lemme see her!" _

_"America, you git! You're squishing her!" Britain cried, rushing over and prying the energetic nation off of the poor woman, who gasped for air. Usually, she would have just pinched the nerve cluster at the base of his neck and sent him sprawling to the ground, but she was way too exhausted to even attempt it. _

_"Thank you..." she panted, hiking up her hospital gown. Coincidentally or not, America had pulled down her dress as he embraced her. France flashed her his classic "sexy eyes" and smiled charmingly. _

_"Congratulations, Germany. I'm sure you and Ita-chan will be the best of parents." _

_"Tha-"_

_"She will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled and stared intently at Germany. "She would make a nice colony."_

_"No! No, she's German and Italian territory! Our bosses only allowed us to keep her if that was the case." Russia's smiled died down a little, but didn't disappear completely._

_China didn't say anything. But really, he never knew quite what to say when he was around Germany. Honestly, she sort of scared him. She was a lot manlier than most men he knew! _

_"So," England said, casting his gaze around the room. "Where is the newest little country?" _

_"I don't know, exactly. My midwife said he was just finishing up a few tests on her."_

_America leaned forward eagerly and probed her eyes._

_"So? How was it?"_

_"How was what?" she raised an eyebrow, a bit wary of the answer. Alfred rolled his eyes as if she had just said "two plus two is five". _

_"Duh! Squeezing the kid out! I've always heard that it hurts, but I've never actually met anyone who had a kid, so I've been curious forever! Did you use drugs? Did you have a c-section? Did you get to hold her first?" _

_"Uh..." she was a bit overwhelmed by so many questions. And, oh god, she was so sore and tired and achy... "Well, to be completely honest...it was the worst fucking experience of my life. It hurt so bad I thought I was going to die, or at least pass out."_

_"On a scale of one to ten?" he asked. She stared at him incredulously. _

_"Why are you so interested in this?!" _

_"Because it's cool! I mean, Italy knocked you up, and for nine months, a tiny dude grew inside you and then you popped her out! You put another human being on this Earth! Tell me that's not cool!"_

_"It's not cool! It was agonizing and horrible and cold!" _

_"On a scale—"_

_"Twenty-four!" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. America laughed again and then glanced around at the family surrounding Germany. _

_Prussia and Japan were sitting in the chairs situated against the wall, both of them resting their heads together and fast asleep. Romano had sprawled out across their laps and dozed off. Italy had fallen victim to the sandman kneeling by Germany's bedside, his head laying on her arm and his fingers laced through her own. _

_"Jesus, you'd think the way they're sleeping that they were the ones who gave birth!" France chuckled, tossing his mane of silky, blonde hair. Germany smiled softly down at Italy, who was making small snuffling noises in his sleep. _

_"I'm not surprised that they're exhausted." she murmured. "Our daughter's birth was an...exciting one, to say the least." Across the room, Prussia stirred. His scarlet eyes fluttered open, and as he noticed the Allies encircling his baby sister, he jumped to his feet._

_"Hey! What are you rat bastards doing here?!" he yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the group. England help up his hands in surrender. _

_"Hold it! We're just here to congratulate and visit!" Prussia stared at him suspiciously for a moment before sitting on the edge of his sister's bed, looking as though he might pounce at any second. _

_"O...okay..." he said, watching them out of the corner of his eyes. _

_"What was so exciting about it?" America asked. _

_"Are _you_ pregnant or something, America?" Germany asked, narrowing her eyes playfully. The young nation blushed deeply, and England whipped his head around to face him in shock. _

_"I-I-! No, o-of course not! I'm a dude!" he stammered, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Ha ha! What a kidder!" she smirked and then refocused her attention on the question. _

_"What was exciting about it?" she mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "More like what wasn't exciting about it? Or terrifying? Or nerve-wracking?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"It was awesome! My sister is like, fucking Hercules or something! She popped that kid out in the back of my car, no drugs or anything! She didn't even complain!" The Allies' mouths fell open, and Germany suddenly felt bashful. _

_"You delivered a baby in the back seat of a car?!" England asked, his respect and awe for Germany going up a few notches. _

_"After we had crashed too! She didn't even give a shit, she just gave birth like it was a freaking walk in the park!" The Allies were silent for a moment before America laughed and clapped a hand to her shoulder. _

_"Ha! Dude, that's amazing! Wow! Talk about a story to tell the grandkids, huh?" _

_"America!" England pinched his ear, embarrassed by his "little brother's" tactless behavior. But, really, it was America. What did he expect? _

_Another knock on the door broke the silent awe that had enveloped the room as the midwife returned, wheeling a small bassinet with a tiny pink inside. _

_"I've brought the little miracle back, happy, healthy, and sleeping." he said, smiling at the new visitors. Carefully, he wheeled the child to the opposite side of Germany's bed and then scooped the child from inside, grinning at her before handing her to Germany. "She really is a beautiful baby, Ms. Beilschmidt. The other midwives and I couldn't believe how much hair she has, though!" _

_"Shit, look at all of that! It's like a mop or something!" Prussia chuckled, brushing a finger lightly across his niece's chubby cheek. The baby didn't stir, but she snuggled deeper into Germany's ample bosom and sighing. _

_Even England couldn't help but "aww" over the sight. _

_"So what did you name her, aru?" China asked, peeking over Russia's shoulder and smiling dotingly down at the tiny nation. _

_"Lotte Axel Vargus." Germany said softly. "The soon-to-be strongest nation in the world." _

_The strongest nation in the world. She would train Lotte to be an excellent fighter and an even more brilliant military general. She would prepare her daughter for anything. Because, who knew? At the rate the world was going, they might end up in another world war by the time Lotte was five years old._

**A very long chapter! I hope you liked it, because I certainly do! **

**Uh oh! Does America have a little crush on Germany? Will Russia get his hands on little Lotte and make her become one with him?! Hopefully not!**

**Leave a review, follow or favorite! Thanks a bunch! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks a bunch for reviewing and following and favoriting and reading and...well, thanks for everything! I really, truly appreciate it. Believe it or not, it makes a difference to me. **

Ever since Prussia had finally manned-up and gotten the balls to ask Hungary out on a date, she had been hanging around the house much more often, especially after the two had started going steady shortly after Lotte's birth.

Germany didn't really mind Hungary staying the night or coming to visit. She was a great help with Lotte and Italy, and the chores on her to-do-list seemed to evaporate when she was around. The only thing that bugged her about Hungary's visits were the infuriating games of "Match Maker".

Hungary and Prussia seemed determined to make Germany and Italy fall in love with each other. Whether it be sending Italy into Germany's room while she was changing to planting fake love letters in their pockets, they had somehow decided that it was their job to coax the two into marriage.

The situation wasn't any different tonight than it usually was.

Germany was currently giving Lotte her bath for the night, and Hungary was sipping tea from a mug at the kitchen table, watching intently.

"Lotte!" Germany cried, as her daughter splashed her violently. "You...you little troublemaker!" Lotte screeched and crowed with delight, glad to get her revenge any way she could.

If she was going to get wet and get scrubbed, she was taking her mother down with her.

"She is a cutie, isn't she?" Hungary smiled brightly at the little girl in the sink, who flashed a toothless grin back. "Gilbert tells me she's just like you when you were that age. Always fussing and chirping."

"Uh huh." Germany felt bad for sounding so distant, but she really hadn't been listening. She had more pressing matters at hand; what was this mysterious stuff in her daughter's hair? "Did you get..._peanut butter_ in your hair!?"

"How did she get peanut butter in her hair?"

"I don't know! For heaven's sake, she doesn't even know what peanut butter is! How could she have it in her hair?!" Hungary chuckled as Germany scrubbed as gently as she could. It was a very delicate task, considering the fact that Lotte hated getting clean and would squirm whenever Germany tried to come near her with soap.

"Speaking of hair, yours is very pretty. Most women would be jealous of it. So why do you always tuck it up in a hat?" she inquired. Germany played with a lock of her blonde hair, suddenly self-conscious.

"Um...I don't know. I just...well, it's not very practical to spend hours on it every day when I know it's just going to get dirty during training. If I could, I would chop it all off."

"What's left to chop off?" halfway through her pregnancy, at about the six month mark, Germany, in the throes of hormones and other various unpleasant things that came along with being pregnant, had decided to very brashly and very suddenly take a pair of scissors from the kitchen and hack off her waist length hair. It now fell just to her chin, and it was much shaggier than it had been before.

"Nothing. But I would have just buzz it off if Italy and Prussia would let me. They nearly had a conniption when they came home from the grocery store and saw what I had done."

"Italy had a conniption about your hair?" Hungary asked, a plan already formulating in her head. Germany groaned inwardly, knowing exactly where she was going with this. "No wonder. I mean, it's obvious he likes you. Have you seen the way he stares at you?"

"Hungary, he's Italy. He stares at _everyone_ like that."

"No! No! I mean, like, not to be rude, but at your ass and your breasts and stuff."

"Again, he's Italy. He stares at—"

"You're not getting the point!" Hungary huffed and crossed her arms. She was frustrated that her game wasn't going the way she had wanted it to. Germany was supposed to have blushed and asked if he really did stare at her and admit that she stared at him too. "The point it Italy stares at you because he's in love with you!"

Germany hefted her daughter out of the sink and pulled the plug from the drain. She rolled her eyes as she swaddled Lotte in a little, pink towel.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"It's true! He told Prussia that he still has feelings for you!" Hungary took Lotte from Germany's arms and pulled a chair out for her to sit in. The younger woman collapsed, looking utterly exhausted. "Look, maybe you don't believe me, and that's fine if you don't. But don't shoot him down and reject him just because you heard it from me and thought it was some ploy to marry you two."

"Just like all the other times weren't?"

"Why don't you just go out to a nice, relaxing dinner with him this weekend? Just give him a try, and even if all your feelings for him are completely gone, at least you'll have gotten a nice dinner from it and a night away from the baby."

"I don't know...who would watch Lotte?" Germany asked, looking at her child anxiously. She loved Lotte to death, but also knew she could be a handful at times. Well, at _all_ times. And she didn't think she herself was ready to go somewhere without her.

"I'll watch her, and so will Gilbert! It'll be good practice for when we get married and have kids!" Hungary seemed to have agreed to this too quickly. Had she been planning this whole thing all along? Because if so...

Damn, she was good.

"Alright, I will play your game." Germany yawned and stretched, taking her daughter back and heading towards the nursery. "But only this once. And don't think you've won any great victories or anything."

"Of course dear." Hungary said, smugly. She waited until Germany's footsteps had faded until she began to clean the kitchen and the mess that Lotte had made during bath time.

"Hey you." a pair of hands snaked around her waist, and she whirled around to face her boyfriend, Prussia. He grinned at her before raising his shoulders and staring at her expectantly. "So...how did it go?"

"The bird is in the nest."

"Excellent."

**Somehow I see Hungary and Prussia trying to get Germany and Italy together, even when both Germany and Italy are males. They just seem like the type of people to constantly play the Match Maker game. **

**And yes, I support PruHun. My crazy friend MikuLover got me into it. **

**Please review, favorite, follow or do whatever! **

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


	4. Chapter 4

**This series will contain multiple flashbacks of scenes that weren't covered in Schwanger. Like, when Germany and Italy told Germania that he was going to be a great-grandfather. Let's do that this chapter!**

Germany couldn't have felt more out of place if she had suddenly sprouted huge, gossamer butterfly wings and began to sing opera. She had never been to a fancy restaurant like this, much less one on a date.

Italy, looking extremely sharp in his suit, was leafing through a menu, his face screwed up in raging debate. Germany fiddle with the edge of her napkin, trying hard to think of something to say.

"So...um...what were you thinking of ordering?" she asked, slightly awkwardly. Damn! What a stupid question. Italy shrugged and sighed heavily.

"I don't know. I'm con-fin-nicked, or whatever that big word was that you used earlier today."

"...conflicted?"

"Yeah! That one!" he smiled, but it was short-lived. "I don't know what to order. Should I get pasta or pizza? I hear that both of those dishes are very good here, and I don't know which one I like better and I—" Germany tuned him out, focusing instead on the couple seated a few tables away from them.

A man and woman, out on a date. Their arms were intertwined, and they were completely enraptured with each other, giggling and making mushy faces at each other. She briefly wondered why she and Italy had never been that way.

"—and Romano always says that pasta is better than pizza because Americans like pizza and he doesn't want to eat something that Americans eat, even if it does come from Italy originally."

"I-I see." she cleared her throat and reached for her own menu, though she wasn't very hungry all of the sudden. She didn't feel like eating after watching such a nice, happy couple while she was stuck here with a man that she still had feelings for, but would never admit. It wasn't fair, damn it.

"Hey, Germany, can I ask you something?" Italy set his menu down and gazed deep into her eyes. She startled, but nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"Uh...sure, if course, if you want to."

"Okay then." he nodded once and then launched into attack mode. "Well, I was eating breakfast with Prussia nī-chan on Wednesday morning, and he asked me when I was going to ask you to marry me. I said that I didn't think I was going to, because I didn't think you wanted to get married to me. And then I thought, I'll never know until I ask, right? So, I'm asking if you would be willing to marry me. We aren't actually getting married yet! It's just...a simple question."

Germany was momentarily thrown for a loop. Where had this come from? Did Prussia really want them to get married? Why the sudden interest in her well-being? Why did he care if the two of them were married?

"Well, I'm not opposed to it," she said truthfully, "but our family might be. I mean, remember when we told my grandfather about the baby?" Italy shuddered. Truth be told, he still had nightmares about it.

* * *

_Germania knew that something bad was about to happen when Germany invited him over and told him she had some important news to tell him._

_This feeling worsened when Germany walked into the room, followed by Italy, whose face was lacking a smile. Germany sat down on the couch across from her grandfather and tried to grin at him, but her heart just wasn't in it._

_"Hello, grandpa. Sorry for calling you so early in the morning, but we..." she took hold of Italy's hand and squeezed it. "We have something to tell you." Italy nodded and almost placed a hand on his beloved's belly, but thought better of it. Best to wait until after they had told him._

_"Fine. What is it that's so important that it couldn't wait until the afternoon?"_

_"Okay...um, I suppose you know that Italy and I have been...dating for a while now." his grip on the couch arm visibly stiffened._

_"No, I didn't know that." he shot Italy a dirty look, and the Italian squirmed underneath it. The look Germania was giving him was not exactly a friendly one._

_"Well then, now you know." god, if he had reacted badly to the news of them dating...she broke out in a cold sweat. And she had been lying, too! She hadn't wanted to tell him that his great-grandchild had been conceived in a one-night-stand. "Anyways, we've been dating for a while now, and...things have gotten pretty serious between the two of us."_

_"Oh?" his voice was low, calm, dangerous. It was terrifying. "Serious how?"_

_"That's where the funny part is, grandfather, because a few months ago...heh, you're going to love this..." she plastered a fake smile on her face even though she felt like vomiting everywhere. She could hear Italy's heart beating from where she was sitting. "I'm...Ich bin schwanger, Großvater." there. The bomb had been dropped, and now she was waiting for the explosion._

_It came too soon, and much more intense than she had expected._

_With a snarl, Germania grabbed Italy by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, his fist pulled back and ready to punch. Poor Italy's toes dangled a few inches above the floor as he stared in terror at the older man before him._

_"G-Grandfather, stop it!" Germany yelled, jumping up and grabbing his arm, trying to pry him off of her friend. "Stop—"_

_"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" he yelled. Italy screwed his eyes closed and whimpered. He was sure the punch was going to come... "I'LL CASTRATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL—"_

_"Grandfather, stop it!" Germany cried, slipping under his arms and standing between him and Italy, shielding the poor boy from the wrath of her grandfather. "Stop! Don't hurt him! He treats me well! He's never done anything—"_

_"How can I not hurt him?! He's ruined your life!"_

_"He...he told me I could get an abortion if I wanted one." she said, solemnly. Germania paused for a moment, staring at her in slight surprise. "He told me it was my decision. He's been with me every step of the way...and he cares about me. Most guys would've just ditched me, especially because I'm so bitchy. Well, even bitchier now that I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh, Bella, you're not bitchy!" Italy cried, reaching down and patting her head. "You're just moody...it's okay..." Germania watched all of this as he furiously debated with himself. If Germany was happy and safe with this boy...no, he still didn't like it._

_"I don't like it." he muttered. "You're too young to be a mother! For Pete's sake, you two aren't even married!"_

_"But people don't do that sort of thing anymore, Grandpa," Germany sighed. "They just...pick up the pieces of their mistakes and make the best of it. And that's what we're trying to do. I just thought you'd like to know."_

_"...how long have you known?" Italy's toes came a few centimeters closer to the ground._

_"A while now. I'm two months pregnant..."_

_"Who else knows?"_

_"Just you, Italy, Gilbert, and Kiku. No one else."_

_With a heavy sigh, Germania lowered Italy to the ground and grit his teeth, smacking a hand to his forehead. His granddaughter lowered her eyes in shame._

_"I always thought you were so much smarter than this...I always thought I had warned you against this sort of thing...it's all my fault, I suppose."_

_"No! No, it's not your fault, s-sir." Italy said, raising a shaking hand. "It's my fault, really. I-I should've been more responsible...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to your granddaughter...but I love her, and I'll stay by her and the baby's side. I promise." Germania glared at him and narrowed his eyes. A finger jabbed Italy in the chest._

_"You be good to her, you hear? Or else..."_

_"S-sí..." Italy gulped. "Got it."_

**Poor Italy! It's not _all_ his fault! Oh wait...it kinda is.**

**Okay, so again, sorry for the late updating and lame(?) chapter. I promise the next one will have Lotte in it! And awesome Uncle Prussia doing what he does best; being awesome.**

**Leave a review, follow, or favorite! Thanks for reading!**

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading, following, and favoriting! It's very much appreciated! **

Germany hummed a tune as she swayed back and forth gently, Lotte sniffling and hiccuping in her arms. The poor baby had been awakened by the thunder that was rumbling outside, and had began to wail, waking German in turn.

It was a quiet day; Italy and Prussia had left for the world meeting a few hours ago, Hungary was away at Mr. Austria's house, and Japan was visiting Greece for a few days. It was just her and Lotte, but somehow, she liked it better that way.

"Oh, Lotte." Germany murmured, pressing her lips to the child's forehead, "You are very loved, do you know that? Your father simply adores you, and your uncles...well, they are just going to spoil you rotten, let me tell you."

Lotte cooed back a small response. Germany smiled and sat down on the living room sofa, staring out the window and watching the rain splash to the ground. Lotte watched in mild fascination for a moment before she turned back to her mother and took a handful of her hair.

"Ouch!" she winced and hissed as she tried to pry her daughter's surprisingly strong grip off of her lock of blonde hair. Usually Lotte only did this with her Uncle Romano... "Lotte, you need to learn to stop pulling hair! It's very naughty!"

The only answer she got was a contented gurgle from the babe, who snuggled further down into her blanket.

Germany sighed and closed her eyes, the warmth of her daughter flowing through her body. There truly was nothing better than having a baby fall asleep on you. Just as she herself had been about to drift off, the front door opened, and in walked two soaked men.

"Germany! We're home! And we brought pizza!" Italy called, shaking himself out like a dog and spraying water everywhere. Germany's eyelids flickered open, and Lotte began to fuss, upset by all of this sudden noise. Prussia stepped through the door, followed by Romano who had gotten stuck carrying the pizza boxes.

"Oh, what's wrong with the wittle girl?" Prussia aww'ed, rushing over to her and scooping her from her mother's arms. "Come give Uncle Prussia a kiss! Come on! Come on!" Lotte squealed, tantrum already forgotten as her uncle moved her closed and then further from his face. He threw her in the air and caught her, twirling around in a circle.

Romano rolled his eyes, but couldn't help cracking a smile at his niece's delight. He then went off to place the pizza in the kitchen. Italy walked quickly to Germany's side, kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her.

"Tired?" he muttered, squeezing her shoulder. She nodded and yawned.

"Very. Poor Lotte couldn't sleep through this storm, so I had to stay with her. Luckily Prussia's here. He can get her to stop crying in mere seconds..."

"Aw, don't worry Bella. I'll do the dishes tonight so that you can turn in early." even though she sincerely doubted that Italy would manage to remember to wash them, she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you, Italia." she sighed, leaning on him and letting her eyes droop. She really was tired...five minutes certainly couldn't hurt...

"Hey, is she asleep?" Prussia asked, looking up from the baby in his arms and jabbing a thumb towards Germany. Italy nodded and rubbed her back.

"Sí. The poor thing is so tired out. Lotte keeps waking up in the middle of the night for feeding." Prussia chuckled and sat down next to Italy, handing him Lotte, who looked delighted to see her father.

"I bet West will shed tears of joy when Lotte can start drinking formula, eh?" Italy laughed and tweaked his daughter's nose.

"She'll probably throw a party. Isn't that right, my little meatball?" Romano made a retching noise as he plopped down on the armchair next to the couch.

"You're so mushy, with all your dumb nicknames for her and the potato bitch." he smirked. Italy winked at him and waggled a fingers towards his brother.

"Oh, come on. I've heard you talking to her when you think no one's around. Calling her your "tiny tomato" and "lovely"." Romano's cheeks went red and he quickly looked away. How dare Feliciano spy on him like that!

"I-I do not! You must've heard the radio, or something! Or you've finally gone insane!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Prussia chuckled.

"If only Spain was here to see your face—"

"Shut up!" Romano yelled, walking briskly from the room, hiding his blush from the other two.

"Poor fratello..." Italy sighed, shifting Lotte in his arms and then cracking his neck. "He needs to learn to loosen up a little bit."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me." Prussia chuckled. "By the way, speaking of loosening up...how's your marriage with Germany tuning out?"

"Well...she didn't say no to the idea...but she didn't exactly say yes either." Italy sighed. "I honestly don't know sometimes Prussia, I really don't. I love her. A lot, I love her a lot, and I love Lotte as well. I really want to be a family, a real one."

"I know. But I know West better than anyone—heck, I practically raised her from birth until now—and believe me when I say that she'll come around. She doesn't trust people very well, and I think she feels a bit vulnerable right now, considering the fact that she just took a big step in life. Just give her some time."

"Thanks Prussia." Italy smiled and glanced over at Germany, who was still fast asleep. He wondered if the beautiful country would ever agree to his proposal. "Poor Germany is so tired. I guess I'll go put Lotte down, the thunder sounds like it's stopped." Italy left the room and walked down the hallway, closing the nursery door behind him.

Prussia stared at his slumbering sister. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, her hair was sticking up everywhere, her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled, and he was pretty sure she hadn't meant to put only one sock on. But to him, she looked as beautiful as ever before. There wasn't anything more beautiful than love between a mother and daughter.

Now, if only he could get to see the colors of the love between a German and an Italian.

**Prussia is so hard to write! I don't know, maybe it's because I'm the complete opposite of him, but whatever it is, he's always the toughest character for me to write. Why does he have to be some popular?! **

**But anyways, leave a review! Want to chat? I'll do that too! Favorite, follow, or even just read, but most of all...don't forget next chapter! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! You'll never guess where I am right now; Chicago! I'm spending three days here with my mom and sister while we sightsee and travel to famous attractions here such as Shed Aquarium, the Chicago Arts Institute, the Chicago Cultural Center, and the Brookfield Zoo. Wowzers! **

**Anyways, while I wait for my turn in the shower, I decided to update. Fun fun fun. **

Italy cracked open his beer, wincing as it hissed and fizzed rather loudly. Prussia snickered.

"Don't worry, Ita-chan, it won't bite you!" clearly Gilbert had already had way too much to drink.

"I know. I just..." he just what? Deciding it was better to just drink and not explain himself, he downed almost a third of the beer in one gulp. "Wow...that's...strong." he wasn't used to beer. It was almost always Germany who drank it. He was much more fond of wine.

"You know what else is strong?" Prussia said, grinning. "Spain. Man, that dude is ripped! I want to see how he is in bed with your brother! Romano probably can't walk after he's through with him!" yep, that settled it. Definitely drunk.

"Er, right. Spain nī-chan is strong though. Once he lifted two full baskets of tomatoes with each hand and carried Lovi on his shoulders...I wish I could do that."

"Hey, while we're on the subject of beds," Prussia slurred, throwing back the rest of his fifth beer, "how was my sister in bed, huh? I never really thought of her as ever having sex, y'know? I just figured, "Naw, no one'll ever tap that", so I always pictured her as being...forever a virgin, right?" Italy didn't know if he was comfortable answering that.

"Um...I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Did she want something kinky? Heh, I'll bet she did, the crazy bitch."

"E-excuse me?"

"I know she's into BDSM. Did she tie you up? Ha! Did you tie her up?"

"Um...n-no...I think you have the wrong—"

"'Cause I know sometimes when Hungary and I get freaky, we like to role-play. Like once, she was the naughty school girl who didn't do her homework and I was the handsome school teacher who had to punish her. Or once she was a rich, noble woman and I was part of the help. That one was kinky, you should try some role-playing with Luddy, she'll love it!"

"Ha ha! Okay, I think you've had enough beer!" Italy laughed nervously, trying to take the beer can from Prussia's hand, but he slapped it away.

"Hey, don't fucking touch me. I'm fine! I just have needs, you know? Don't you ever feel that way? Imagine Germany in a sexy pose or some sexy undies?" a blush crept over Italy's cheeks as he imagined Germany in a bikini, walking towards him, her entire body dripping from the sea water—

"N-no, I don't imagine things like that..." he squeaked, shaking his head. He was just torturing himself. He knew that Germany didn't love him back. His love for her was unrequited. "There's no point. I've had my fun. That was it; it was a one-time thing."

"That sucks man, I love to picture Hungary naked. I mean, damn, you've never seen her, but...damn. I've never seen nicer tits on a girl before! Her's are even bigger than Germany's! I mean, G-cups, man! G-cups!"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Italy said quickly, trying to stifle the wave of excitement that was coming over him. He tried to think of dead puppies, Russia, vomit...but all he could think about was naked Germany, Germany in a French maid's outfit, Germany wearing pink, lacy panties...Germany wearing nothing but spaghetti noodles, which she would let him eat off of her—

"A-ah, I have to go...somewhere—" he dashed from the room, up the stairs, and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He gripped his head in his hands; what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that he would never be with Germany again? She didn't like him, and he shouldn't like her, but...why did she have to be so amazingly perfect and sexy and alluring and beautiful? He wished he would've thought to take a picture of her when she had stripped her clothes off. He would kill to see even the slightest bit of her—

"Italy?" oh no, speak of the devil. He whirled his head around to face Germany, who cast him a confused look. "Why are you in here? You usually don't come up until a little later. And besides, weren't you drinking with Prussia?"

"I-I was...but then I..." he gulped as she shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in nothing but her skintight tank top and her pants. "A-ah...um, do you maybe want to put on your dressing gown, or something?"

"Why? It's not like anyone's gonna see anything." she shrugged, grabbing her book and flopping down next to him in her spot on the bed, opening to the page she had left off on. "What's wrong with you, anyways? You're acting stupider than usual." that was it. He couldn't take this anymore.

With speed that would've shamed Speed Racer himself, he rammed his lips against hers. His tongue entered her mouth, roaming for a moment before he broke the kiss and moved to her jawline, spattering it with passionate kisses.

"I-Italia! What the hell—" Germany yelled, trying to struggle away from him. It was no use, however; Italy was more animal than man now, his hands straying from her hair to her back, and then to her bra clasp.

"Mmm...don't fight it..." he whispered against her skin. A shudder ran up her spine and she gasped slightly as he nibbled her earlobe. A sneaky grin tugged on the Italian's lips. "Oh, you like that, do you?"

"N-no, I don't! Get off me—_o-oh_..." he nipped it again, cutting her off as she moaned. "I-Italy...don't—" her bra came unhooked, and Italy's fingers traveled sneakily up her shirt to tug it out from under her shirt. His fingers lingered on her quivering mounds.

"Soft..." he muttered, rolling over on top of her and licking the spot behind her ear. She whimpered.

"Italy...I want...I n-need—"

Just as he was undoing his belt buckle, a sharp cry rang through the house. Lotte had awoken, and judging by her screams, she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. The two adults caught each other's eyes, disappointment evident in both pairs.

"I'll get her down. And then...?"

"Definitely."

**Hooray! Italy finally gets to screw Germany. Good for him. And yes, I'm aware that this is rated T...so I didn't go into any dirty details. I'm pretty sure you guys have read worse, so no complaints, M'kay? **

**Well, I was on a train when I started writing this, but when I actually posted it, I was in a hotel room. Cool, right? **

**Leave a review, favorite, or follow! Want to chat? I'll do that too! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my glob, this is so overdue it's not even funny! I'm so sorry everyone! *cries in corner* **

**But this chapter will be...interesting...to say the least! Because we all know what happened last chapter...*grins and wiggles eyebrows* Please enjoy! **

Germany's eyelids fluttered open, and almost immediately as if God had been waiting to pounce, sunlight streamed into her blue orbs, and she hissed, shutting them hastily. Why did it have to be so damn bright in here? She was sure she had closed the blinds...

Groaning, she attempted to roll over so as to shut the blinds and continue sleeping...but found that she was held down to her spot. Whirling around in shock, she came face-to-face with Italy! His arms were wrapped around her waist, and his head was resting gently on top of hers. What had gone on here?! And why was she naked?! It didn't matter that Italy was naked, considering the fact that he rarely wore anything to bed. But why in the world was she naked?!

Twisting out of his arms in horror, she pulled the bed sheets up and covered her chest, self-conscious suddenly. She knew women in Germany often walked around without their tops on, but she herself considered it to be indecent. Her breasts were private! She didn't want anyone to see them unless she wanted them to! And she was almost positive that she hadn't wanted Italy to see hers! Unless...

_"Mmm...don't fight it..." he whispered against her skin. A shudder ran up her spine and she gasped slightly as he nibbled her earlobe. A sneaky grin tugged on the Italian's lips. "Oh, you like that, do you?"_

_"N-no, I don't! Get off me—o-oh..." he nipped it again, cutting her off as she moaned. "I-Italy...don't—" her bra came unhooked, and Italy's fingers traveled sneakily up her shirt to tug it out from under her shirt. His fingers lingered on her quivering mounds._

_"Soft..." he muttered, rolling over on top of her and licking the spot behind her ear. She whimpered._

_"Italy...I want...I n-need—"_

Her eyes widened in shock. She had...oh no, had she really...well...shit. Sighing, she clapped a hand to her forehead and mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. She couldn't afford to take these sorts of risks. She knew that it wasn't smart to do this sort of thing—after all, Lotte didn't need a younger sibling anytime soon—but Italy had just been so irresistible last night. His lips, his skin, his hands, his hair, his manhood...oh, they had just felt so close to her, so intimate with her, so...so loving and caring. She had felt as if there was only one thing that mattered in the world, and that was getting as close to Italy as she could. It still felt as amazing as she had remembered.

"Ve..." a soft mutter startled her from her reverie, and she glanced over at her friend to see him shuffling under the covers. Ah, so he was waking up. She couldn't wait to see his expression when he realized what had happened. "Mmm...good morning, Germany." he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching.

"Good morning." she said curtly, still covering herself with the bed sheets. Damn, where had her clothes gone? She felt someone's gaze on her, and looked over her shoulder slowly to see Italy staring at her. "What?"

"You're not wearing anything." he stated, the surprise in his voice evident. Germany couldn't help but be a little offended.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I get naked too, Italia!"

"I know, I just...what we did last night...we can't tell anyone." she nodded in agreement. It wouldn't do anyone any good to know that they had hooked up again. "At least we used a condom last night. We don't want to end up with another kid."

"Are you saying you don't like Lotte?" Germany asked, raising an eyebrow. Italy quickly shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender.

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all! I just meant that I'm not ready for another bambino! Hell, I wasn't ready for the first one!" his worried expression disappeared when he saw Germany's smile.

"I was just joking, idiot." she smirked, leaning close to him and brushing her lips against his. Italy responded with such vigor that he almost knocked her over, clearly wanting more than just a good-morning-kiss. Germany pushed him away hastily, covering herself once more. "No! No morning sex! Absolutely not!"

"Ve? But why, Germany?!"

"Because it's totally indecent and disgusting! I don't want to have anymore sex than is necessary, thank you!"

"You didn't seem to think it was disgusting last night." he said stoutly. She shot him a look and climbed out of bed, throwing her dressing gown around her as she searched for her clothes. "And, uh...speaking of last night...was it as good for you as it was for me?" she snorted, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Sure Italy. It was great. Now help me find my clothes!"

"No, no! I'm serious! Was it good?"

"I already said it was! What more do you want? A trophy?"

"They make trophies for this?"

"No, that's not the...look, just help me find my clothes so I can go shower, okay? I have to wash my hair..." she muttered, her face turning beet red. Maybe they had gotten a little too crazy last night. Her hair was an absolute mess!

"Sorry." he apologized sheepishly and fiddled with the bed sheets. "I'll help you look. Hang on a second, I threw them over here somewhere." the next few minutes were spent searching. There was no conversation between the two, but that was alright. Neither really knew what to say. It had been like this the first time they had done it too. There was that awkward moment when the sex was finished, when you would usually say, "I love you". But...how could you say that to someone if you didn't know if they loved you back?

"Found your tank-top!" Italy picked it up and waved it like a flag, grinning proudly. Germany thanked him and tugged it on, shifting it until it supported her bosom properly. "Now we just need your pants, though I don't see why." luckily for Italy's crotch, Germany hadn't heard the last part of that sentence.

"Pants...pants...where the hell did you throw them?!" she groaned, getting down on her knees and searching under the bed. Italy turned his head slightly and watched Germany as she looked for her last article of clothing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was looking at.

"YO, LOSERS! WAKEY-WAKEY!" suddenly, the door crashed open and in flew Prussia, laughing and blowing a kazoo rather loudly. He pranced around for a moment before realizing that his two sleeping comrades weren't in bed...they were on the floor. And what was worse was that...they were both pulling on pants?

Italy and Germany stared at Prussia in horror as he dropped his kazoo to the floor with a clatter. His eyes widened, and a smug smile curled his lips as he pointed back and forth between them.

"You two had sex!" he giggled, covering his mouth. "I knew that you guys still had it for each other!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Germany yelled, pushing him away and trying to shove him back into the hallway. "Now get out of here! Go away!"

"Ha ha! Wait until I tell Hungary! And Spain! And France—"

"NEIN! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Germany screeched, throwing herself onto the floor and grabbing her brother's leg. Prussia laughed and dragged her down the hall with him. "BRUDER!"

"Oh Hungary! Guess what our two little—"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

"Germany!" Italy cried, rushing after her anxiously. "You're going to wake Lotte!"

"I don't give a damn at the moment! PRUSSIA! YOU'D BETTER NOT!"

"Oh _Hu-u-u-u-n-n-n-gary_!"

**LOL, Prussia makes me laugh. So much. Even when he's just being himself, he's still (to quote MikuLover) "a total dick, but that's why we love him!" **

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow! Wanna chat? I'll do that too! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. It's me, once again not updating on time. God, I'm so sorry. But I did actually have a good excuse for being gone! **

**At first I couldn't update because I was moving from Kentucky to South Dakota, but then I couldn't update because I got bit by a spider and ended up in the hospital with blood poisoning! Gross! DX **

**But now I'm updating! So please don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter out soon! **

Germany had to admit, shopping at the mall and spending quality time with Hungary and her eight-month-old daughter sounded a lot more fun over the phone.

"What do you think about these panties?" Hungary asked, brandishing a bright pink pair of undies in Germany's face as if they were a dagger. "Very sexy, no?"

"Yeah, they're nice. Very...uh, pink." she muttered, turning back to the more comfortable, more modest underwear bin and rifling through it again. Hungary sighed.

"You're so boring! Come on, you have to like at least one pair of these panties!" she cried, crossing her arms. Lotte gurgled and reached out for the grey pair her mother was holding.

"Sorry. I just...I'm not comfortable with wearing those kinds of things." Hungary chuckled slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I know one person who'll like them." she said, tossing her hair and then coyly turning back to the delicates. Germany's cheeks flushed, and she shot her Hungarian friend a look, debating whether or not she should cover her daughter's ears for the upcoming conversation. "Besides, if you want to get "closer" to Italy, he won't be able to say no if he sees you in these!"

"I'd prefer we don't talk about...that...right now." she mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck, a deep blush creeping from her ears to her cheeks and nose. "It's...sort of complicated."

"What's complicated about it?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, you had sex—"

"_Shh_!" she hissed, slapping her hands over her daughter's virgin ears. Hungary ignored her completely and continued on.

"—and then you had Lotte, and now you two are dating or something." she rubbed her chin in thought and then frowned slightly. "Actually, you know what? It _is_ sort of complicated, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's why I said "it's sort of complicated" before!" she huffed, rolling her eyes and prying a bra from Lotte's little fingers. "I just don't know where it's going. I mean, we're obviously...attracted to each other, but...maybe only attracted."

"Only attracted?" Hungary scoffed. "Have you really not noticed yet?" Germany looked up at her, confusion displaying across her face.

"Noticed what?"

"How much he really does love you!" now it was Germany's turn to scoff.

"Where have I heard this before?"

"No, I'm serious! Italy talks about you _all the time_!" Hungary cried, flapping her hands and stamping her foot. "He really does like you! Prussia says he never shuts up about you! He always talks about how pretty you are, and how cute Lotte is, and how he wants to make a proper family with you!"

"A proper family?" Germany cocked her eyebrow and tried to mull over the idea in her head. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You know!" Hungary huffed, crossing her arms. "Like, marrying you and settling down, having a few more kids..." Germany's head began to swim.

"M-marriage?! Kids?!"

"Yeah! Isn't that usually what settling down means?" Hungary grinned. Germany shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well, yeah, but...I'm not...I'm not into the whole housewife or blushing bride type lifestyle. I'd much rather just stick with the kid I have now, and just..." but suddenly, she was at a loss for words. What did she want to do?

Of course, she wanted Lotte to grow up in a proper family and have a good childhood, one full of a loving mommy and daddy, and maybe a few siblings. But at the same time, she would have to have more kids to make sure that happened, not to mention marry Italy. It was a big decision. But...if the future of her daughter depended on it...

But what was she saying? She grew up without proper parents, having been raised by her older brother. And she had grown up just fine...wait a minute. _Oh no. _

There really wasn't any other choice, was there?

"But I don't want to marry Italy because I have to! I want to marry him because I love him! I want to start a family with him because I'm ready!"

"Are you saying you weren't ready for Lotte?" Hungary asked, chuckling slightly. Germany threw back her head in exasperation and groaned.

"Of course I wasn't ready for Lotte! I'm only twenty-two! I'm a nation! I have a busy enough life without all of this—" she briefly covered her daughter's ears, "—shit going on!" but as she removed her hands and stared down at her daughter's rosy cheeks and ice-blue eyes, something inside of her tugged uncomfortably, and she let herself smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't love her."

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" Hungary cried, rushing forward. "Of course you love her! And I mean, if Austria and I would've had kids, I would've had a complete meltdown! I just mean...maybe you'll be ready if you have a loving husband by your side."

Germany picked her daughter up from her small stroller and held her close in her arms. Lotte, despite having had to be changed many times today, still smelled nice and comforting...and warm. She was snugly and squishy, and she fit perfectly in the crook of her arm. So maybe she hadn't been ready for Lotte. But whenever she held her like this, whenever she made her laugh or even just smile, she knew that she...would never, ever be ready for any of her future children.

Not in a million years.

But that was okay. It was okay not to be ready. Hell, she still wasn't ready! But there was someone...who was. And she was ready for him. And all she had to do was say the word.

And if this wasn't love, than she didn't know what was.

**Okay, kinda a short chapter, but the next one is full of goodness and stuff! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


End file.
